Much Achoo About Nothing
by The Incredible Werekitty
Summary: The beginnings of a Samurai Pizza Cats/ Tiny Toons Adventures Crossover. I'm testing the waters, again, folks, so be kind.


Samurai Pizza Cats/Tiny (Loony) Toons Crossover: Much Achoo About Nothing  
By: Jennifer Cleckley, and   
  
This story contains characters copyrighted by Saban International, and Warner Brothers' Studios.  
  
"Welcome, fans, to another exciting episode. Except that things were so dull in Little Tokyo, that we decided to start in a completely different part of the world," the narrator uttered cheerily. "Here the sun is shining, the birds are singing, and a gorgeous rabbit is walking out of a pagoda that seems VERY out of place. I would chalk up this oddity to artistic differences, but this story isn't even being animated."  
  
While the narrator was pondering the artistic differences present in a narrative, Lola Bunny walked along in Acme Acres reading the brochure she had gotten from the pagoda the narrator mentioned. The side walk on which she tread was gray; the street, black; the grass and leaves, green; the tree trunks, brown; and the sky, blue. All the colors were done in bright, vibrant shades. The reason that the pagoda stood out like a sore thumb, aside from odvious architectural differences, was that its shades were more washed out and resembled the effect you get with water colors.  
  
Lola paused, gathered her bearings, and decided to go home. Lionel, Lizbeth, and Nigel were sure to get a kick out of the new flower shop, and she chuckled remembering what the narrator had said about that building.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Lola exclaimed stopping suddenly, "Since when do we have a narrator?"  
  
"I have no idea," the narrator replied, startling the heck out of Lola, "Usually I do narration for the Pizza Cats."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You'll find out," the narrator replied, "We'll see you later. I'm getting the cue for a scene change."  
  
Meanwhile at Buster Bunny's hole, he and Babs were discussing dinner choices while flipping through the Acme Acres Yellow Pages.  
  
"We've agreed on pizza for tonight's repast," said the pink rabbit in her Vanderbunny mode, then switched back to normal, "But we've tried every place in the book, and their carrot pizzas all taste the same!"  
  
"Yeah, I know," Buster said as he paged through the phone book, "Hey! Here's a new one.! Long distance number though."  
  
"Hmmm. . . ," Babs murmured, "'Samurai Pizza Cats. If it's THAT time of day, and your cupboards are bare, the Samurai Pizza Cats will soon be there! When it comes to toppings you DO have voices, we'll top your pie with all your favorite choices!' C'mon, Buster, let's call them. They just might have something different."  
  
"Okay, but the pizza's going to be cold by the time it gets here," Buster said picking up the phone.  
  
Meanwhile back in Little Tokyo. . .  
  
Francine went to answer the phone. Somehow she knew that it was not going to be a call from Al Dente, because they had started the show in some unknown place in the west. She picked up the phone with a sigh, and put it to her ear.  
  
"Samurai Pizza Cats. We deliver," Francine said cheerily. She could never be down for long. "Uh huh. Yes. . . Sounds like you'd like to try the Princess Vi Special. Oh, that's a large veggie pizza PILED with carrots. Oh-KAY! Buster Bunny. . . Uh huh. . . Acme Acres? I've never heard of that subdivision. Really? WOW! How'd you get our number? The phone book? That's odd. . . Oh, no problem at all. We've sent people to Washington State before.* Okay, bye now." Francine hung up the phone, and looked around for Speedy, Guido, or Bad (now Good) Bird. No luck. "Hey, Polly! Seen the boys lately?"  
  
"Speedy's making a delivery, Guido's late coming back from one (probably flirting on the job), and Bird has the day off with Carla," Polly called back, "Does it have anything to to with this Princess Vi Special?"  
  
"Yeah. We've somehow expanded our delivery area to include Acme Acres," Francine answered.  
  
"Gee, I've never heard of that subdivision. Oh, never mind. I'll deliver it myself," Polly said flourishing the finished pizza.  
  
Outside, the citizens of Little Tokyo watched as the top part of the pizza emporium rose, the launch door open, the two internal sections move out and lock into place. A spectacle they have not seen since the monarchy was nearly thrown into chaos by Emperor Fred's look-alike. The cannon swung around toward the west, and locked into place.  
  
"Attention citizens of Little Tokyo!" Francine's voice echoed through the loud speakers, "We are doing this three-stage shot in honor of our new delivery area of Acme Acres. Lock down all valuables, stay behind the white line, and be sure to stay away from all windows and have your head covered. Thank you."  
  
"Mama?" Junior uttered.  
  
"Yes, son?" replied Mama Martin.  
  
"What is Acme Acres?"  
  
"An insane asylum for unstable cartoons," she replied dead pan.  
  
**FOOM**  
  
Polly was hurled through the air at immense velocities. She watched the land then the ocean pass beneath her, and she wondered just where she was going.  
  
"Polly Ester flew on to her fateful delivery, all the while hoping for the impossible," the narrator said dryly, "Which she didn't get, because back at the emporium. . ."  
  
Francine checked over the figures for shot trajectory, becoming more embarrassed as she added up the sums.  
  
"Oops," she said laughing sheepishly, "I think she's in for a crash landing."  
  
Meanwhile back in the air, and through some strange form of communication that toons have, Polly knew this just as Francine discovered her mistake. The realization flashed across the feline's brain like an electrical storm.  
  
"FRANCINE!!!!!" she yelled as she plummeted toward the ground. In the meantime Hamton and Fifi were enjoying an afternoon alone in the park. They had just finished their picnic, and the skunkette was hoping that her lunch date would overcome his shyness and get closer. Suddenly a loud screech seemed to come from the sky, and the two toons looked up to see a pink figure heading for a crash landing right beside their spot. Hamton and Fifi tried to get out of the way, but to no avail. "Waaaaaoooooooo!" came the cry as the cat struck the earth, plowed a trench in between the pig and skunk throwing them apart with the shock wave. The Pizza Cat continued her ditch, but stopped just before a building. Hamton ran up to the groggy feline, concerned, while Fifi lagged behind fuming (in more ways than one) because their solitude had been disrupted.  
  
Polly groaned, as she extracted herself from the hole she had made. She checked herself for broken bones, and the pizza for dirt.  
  
"Excuse me, but are you allright?" inquired the strangest voice that Polly had ever heard. She turned to see a bib overall clad pig looking at her with concern.  
  
"Oh just dandy," the cat growled, "Things like this happen FAR too often." Polly then looked around, and spotted the sign on the building: "Welcome to. . ."  
  
"Acme Acres. Well I made it. Now to see if they have maps in there," Polly said storming into the building. When she came out she had a map, and was examining it carefully. "Bugs Bunny? Foghorn Leghorn? Don't tell me it's THAT Acme Acres! I've heard of expanding the delivery area, but this is RIDICULOUS!"  
  
"Delivery area?" the pig and skunk asked looking very confused.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh, well," Hamton shrugged, "I'm Hamton J. Pig, and the angry skunk is Fifi LeFume."  
  
"I'm Polly Ester. I've gotta be going now, I've got work to do. I sure hope those Bunnies have change." With that she skated off.  
  
"Vhat a loony," Fifi observed.  
  
"Should fit right in, though," Hamton replied, "Do you think she knows about. . ."  
  
"The two toons looked into one another's eyes fully realizing what fate had in store for the stranger in their midst. Deciding that even a foreign toon should not be submitted to such torture, they raced after Polly," the narrator uttered excitedly, "Never knowing that their aid would come too late."  
  
"Seence vhen deed ve 'ave ze narratair?" Fifi asked as the ran.  
  
"Since the beginning of this story, I think," Hamton replied, "Though I can't imagine why. We've never had one before except in a   
few shorts. And we almost always narrate our own flashbacks."  
  
In the meantime Polly had skated on to find the home of Buster Bunny. She had located the place on the map, and it was turning out to be child's play to find it. The map had a "you are here" marker that kept up with the cat's current position. As Polly traveled through a nice, residential, suburban area her eyes were attracted to the map by an odd flickering. It now bore the legend: "The House of Elmyra. AVOID!" The word "avoid" was blinking on and off like a bad neon sign.  
  
"I wonder why that house is to be avoided?" Polly asked no one in particular.  
  
"She's about to find out," the narrator said in sotto voice.  
  
"Eeeewwww!" came a high pitched squeal. Polly looked to see this goofy looking girl with red hair, and a stupidly adoring expression on her dumb face. She was dressed in a blue top, white skirt, shoes, and a macabre blue hair bow with a little skull on it. Polly just walked on, after noting these things about the girl, and deciding that she had no fashion sense what-so-ever. Before she got too far the Pizza Cat heard running footsteps coming from behind. Polly found herself being tackled, and in the embrace of the girl she had foolishly ignored moments before.  
  
"What a cutzie wootzie widdle pink kiddy!" the girl cried gleefully cuddling the now irate Polly.  
  
"That's sweet you think so, kid, but I've got a pizza to deliver."  
  
"Ve're too late!" Fifi panted skidding to a stop *just* out of range. The pair watched in dismay as the feared Elmyra proceeded to hug the poor cat extra hard.  
  
"I'm gonna hug you, an' love you, an' squeeze you to teenzy weenzy pieces!"  
  
"I'll show YOU 'teenzy weenzy pieces'!" Polly growled.  
  
"With that declaration, Polly Ester flew into a frenzy of feminine feline fury," the narrator declared himself, enjoying his chance to alliterate, "And left Elmyra in her wake sitting on her knees with a stupefied expression on her face. Which, from what I have just heard, is pretty much normal. For Elmyra, that is."  
  
"I guess she can take care of herself," Hamton said to Fifi, who was cheering the Pizza Cat enthusiastically.  
  
Ahead of the pair, Polly followed her map onward. The cat went down the street, and into a park. She followed the paths until, according to the map, she was in the right place.  
  
"That's funny," Polly said, examining the map, "This says that I should be right on top of it." She had this irresistible urge to look down, and when she did Polly promptly fell into the hole that she had been standing on for the last few minutes.  
  
"I guess that Polly decided to *drop in* in the Bunnies," the narrator put in, unable to help himself.  
  
"Very funny," Polly grouched.  
  
"*Hem!* Well anyway, in case you're wondering: Polly had her back to the mailbox, and she didn't notice it because she was staring at her map."   
  
"Well, that's _one_ way to explain away plot holes," came a cheery, almost hyper, voice from behind.  
  
"Huh?" queried the Pizza Cat intelegently. She turned to see a pair of friendly looking toon rabbits. "Oh. Hi."  
  
"Hiya," replied the blue bunny in the red shirt. "I'm Buster Bunny."  
  
"And I'm Babs Bunny. We didn't start out related," quipped the pink bunny in yellow blouse, and lavendar skirt.  
  
"But we are now," finished Buster, with a warm smile at his mate.  
  
"Congradulations," Polly said, getting to her feet, and checking the pizza once again. "Now if only I could get Speedy to set a date. . . Oh well. I'm Polly Ester. You ordered the Princess Vi Special, right? I hope you don't mind my borrowing your oven to heat it up for you. I got delayed comming over by this really DUMB kid. . . " 


End file.
